


Rooftops and Hypocrisy

by confetticlockwork



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: And Jordan McDeere/Danny Tripp, F/F, I thought I'd let the girls have this one though, Mentions of Harriet Hayes/Matt Albie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticlockwork/pseuds/confetticlockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harriet Hayes is obviously drunk off her head and probably very angry with Matt. But an invitation home is not so they can sit and gush about boys, Jordan suspects."</p>
<p> Long-winded Harriet/Jordan oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops and Hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

> Well...no idea where this came from. Probably from the whole lot of touching going on between Paulson and Peet at the moment. 
> 
> Either way this was a lot of fun to write. The show is incredible and I'm not even going to try to write like Aaron Sorkin, so obviously I don't own anything here.

“Are you trying to single-handedly destroy my show?”

 

Manicured hands pull the front of a silk robe together, before relaxing when Harriet realises who’s at her dressing room door.

 

“That wasn’t my intention, no.”

 

“Well you’re doing an awesome job of it anyway.”

 

Harriet sighs and slumps back in her chair. Jordan McDeere shuts the door behind her as she enters uninvited.

 

“So you read the article, huh?”

 

“And just spoke to Matt. If you two could go five minutes without tearing the stage in half, that would be great.”

 

“It was just a fight. We fight. It’s nothing. He’ll have forgotten about it by tomorrow.”

 

“Just in time for the next one.”

 

Harriet rolls her eyes. To be honest she’s probably had enough Matt Albie for a lifetime, yet she sees him everyday. Of course things like this happen.

 

“Sorry, Jordan. As hard as it is to believe, I don’t actually like fighting. I like _winning_ but our arguments always leave me with a bad taste in my mouth.”

 

“Then you think you can lay off each other? I’m going to talk to him about it too.”

 

Harriet thinks of all the dozens of times she’s heard that same sentiment before. Always “be nicer to Matt” or “just avoid Matt” but what do they know? It never works, but something about Jordan asking her means she’ll put in more effort.

 

“I’ll try, obviously.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

That’s evidently not all she wants as she hovers on the threshold for a little longer.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

 

The question is asked in the most Jordan-like way possible; firmly, assuredly and with not a glimmer of hesitation or shame. And, as it was always intended to, it throws Harriet a little.

 

“ _No?!_ Never! After reading the article how could you think that?!”

 

Jordan shrugs. Harriet looks incredulous, but not offended.

 

“I don’t know. I always figured homophobes were that way because they’re either up to their neck in guilt from all the gay sex they’ve been having, or so rigid they’ve never tried it. I was just trying to gauge which one you are.”

 

“I’m not homophobic, Jordan.”

 

Jordan frowns. “That’s not what the papers are saying.”

 

“They misquoted me. I don’t have a problem with it but I can see why religion does. It says it’s a sin in the Bible; that’s a fact. But we’ve stopped stoning people for forgetting to plant cabbages, so I can accept that the world adapts. I’m not homophobic, I don’t really care who people sleep with if it isn’t me.”

 

Jordan considers what was said silently.

 

“Have _you_ ever been with a woman?”

 

Jordan smirks and raises an eyebrow like it’s obvious.

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Jordan talked to you too?”

 

“Yep. She has a point. This has to stop.”

 

“Do you think it ever will?”

 

She stares at him for a long moment. Suzanne hurries past, knocking Matt off balance, but it doesn’t break the moment.

 

“We have to try. I’ll start. I’m sorry, Matthew Albie, for all the stuff I said and all the stuff I did. I would appreciate it greatly if you could forgive me.”

 

He looks for a minute like he’s going to rebut with something rude and witty, but sighs in defeat and shakes her hand.

 

“Let’s just take this a day at a time.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

Jordan doesn’t look up from her computer.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Wanna grab lunch?”

 

That makes her look up. Harriet gets the satisfaction of seeing Jordan McDeere look surprised.

 

“Um…yeah…you want to get lunch…with me?”

 

Harriet frowns. She has her jacket on and her purse over her shoulder. She looks confused.

 

“Yeah?”

 

_Oh yeah. I’m her friend. This is odd._

“Sure.”

 

And they go to lunch. It’s weird and a little tense because it’s Thursday and Matt and Danny are stressed which means the cast is stressed which means Jordan is stressed. Harriet has been counting the calories on the back of candy wrappers, but they get a burger anyway. The place isn’t McDonald’s, but it isn’t classy either, and Jordan is almost amused by how ridiculous she must look in her tight skirt and stilettos.

 

The conversation is easy. Harriet’s company is easy. She pretends she’s going to order a salad, but ends up eating her cheeseburger quicker than Jordan who hasn’t eaten all day. Her eyes are glittering in a way they weren’t the previous week. Jordan assumes it’s due to the strangely amiable way she’s getting along with Matt, like a weight has been lifted.

 

They draw eyes to their table. This is something Jordan is used to, but on closer inspection, the guy behind the counter looks right past her.

 

Jordan has never been self-conscious. She’s fully aware of how attractive she is, as although she would _never_ insinuate that her high status is a result of blatant flirtation and the occasional strategically low-cut shirt, it definitely doesn’t _hurt_ to be viciously ambitious and intelligent _and_ have the figure of a Greek goddess, smooth skin and sleek hair to match.

 

Yes, Jordan knows how the eyes of the room turn on her.

 

But _damn_ , Harriet Hayes is something else.

 

The woman’s gorgeous. She’s a pain in the ass sometimes, but it’s like she can get away with it. Her blonde hair is always in perfect Hollywood curls, and _how_ can someone with such a fair complexion have such dark, virtually _black_ , eyes? Everything from her slim figure to her high cheekbones, to her adorable lisp is as if it’s been designed to draw men in. The woman could sing like a drunken tramp and be as unfunny as Communism and she still would have made it in the industry, with such beauty.

 

It’s a little distracting, but Jordan is practical.

 

When they finish lunch and they part ways, walking towards their separate buildings, she takes a minute to enjoy the view as Harriet walks away.

 

-0-0-0-

 

“I need a word, McDeere.”

 

“Is it about ratings?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it about press?”

 

“No.”

 

“Have Matt and Harriet been screaming at each other again?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh. Ok. Shoot.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

Harriet perches on her dressing table, blowing on her nails to speed up their drying while Jordan sits on the chair, her head tilted right back in defeat.

 

“Wait, so _Danny Tripp_ has a crush on you?” Harriet asks. She’s biting her lip to stop the grin spreading across her face.

 

Jordan sighs heavily. “Yeah I think so.”

 

“Wow, I’ve never thought of Danny as the crush kind. Matt has always been the hopeless romantic and I guess I just assume the guys work at equilibrium. How do you know?”

 

“I just do, you know? He’s been acting weird lately. He comes to see me more regularly and he’s less dismissive and more encouraging. Not to mention his eye line. I’m not certain, but there’s something in the way he looks at me that makes me prickle.”

 

“Good prickle or bad prickle?”

 

“Neither. Both. I don’t know, I can’t be dealing with this now.”

 

“So what are you going to do?”

 

Jordan laughs and sits forward to look at Harriet, running her fingers through her bangs.

 

“I don’t know. Get drunk and do something of great embarrassment and social consequence? Isn’t that the usual solution?”

 

“For teenaged boys who can’t get laid perhaps.” Harriet takes a sip of soda and swings her legs.

 

“Ok, then I’m gonna ignore it. If he wants to tell me, he can. I’m not making any sort of move to encourage or discourage him.”

 

Harriet nods. Her hair is yet unstyled and her face is yet unpainted and the soft light makes her look welcoming and trustworthy.

 

“Good move. Getting involved with the writers is a bad idea.”

 

“I know. I’m not looking for ‘involvement’ anyway.”

 

“Good for you, girl.” Harriet encourages, hopping off the table to pat Jordan’s shoulder. She lifts the other woman’s hand from her lap and holds it supportively for a moment. Jordan smiles.

 

“This is nice. I like having friends.”

 

Harriet laughs lightly. “They aren’t all as good as me. Sometimes you just need girl talk.”

 

Jordan nods in agreement, and holds her hand a little longer.

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Shouldn’t you be at the wrap party?”

 

Harriet sits on the couch in Matt’s office. The look in her eyes convinces Jordan that the clear liquid in her glass is nothing stronger than water.

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

“What’s up?” The President of NBS moves into the room, settling herself on the couch next to the actress.

 

Harriet shrugs dismissively. “It’s our anniversary today. Mine and Matt’s. I suppose I’m a cliché and romantically vulnerable. I don’t want to go and get drunk because I will _definitely_ do something I regret.”

 

“Do you want him back?” Jordan gets straight to the point.

 

Harriet laughs bitterly. “No. I hear people talk. They think we’ll get back together. I don’t want that. I’m done with all that trauma. It still hurts though, you know?”

 

_Not really but I can try to understand._

Harriet has tears in her eyes and she laughs again, attempting to brush them away.

 

“Why is it that all we talk about is Matt and Danny?”

 

Jordan gives a sad smile. “I don’t know, but it sucks. Do you want to go upstairs?”

 

Harriet raises her eyebrows. “’Upstairs’?”

 

“Yeah. The roof. I figured you might need some air.”

 

Harriet finishes her drink then sighs. “Yeah sure.”

 

The air is cold and the night is cloudy, so the stars are hidden. But the building shelters them from any wind and it’s a welcome relief from the stuffiness of backstage.

 

“I bet I can throw this quarter into the trashcan over there.” Harriet says as they lean against the railing.

 

“10 bucks.”

 

“Done.”

 

She throws. She misses. Jordan laughs triumphantly. Harriet tries again. The coin bounces off the edge and into the trashcan. She grins and turns to face Jordan.

 

“That was two attempts.”

 

“But I got it in!”

 

“We’ll call it a tie then.”

 

Jordan checks her cell. “Oh look, Danny’s wondering where we are.”

 

“Tell him you’re fine and tell him to tell Matt I’m fine.”

 

“You think we should be there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You want to go?”

 

“No.”

 

Harriet smiles and leans her back against the railings.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

The blonde takes a deep breath, a smile fluttering peacefully across her lips.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I am.”

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

“Nah, I’m ok.”

 

“Seriously, it might help to get it off your chest.”

 

Harriet looks at her for a long moment and sighs. She tells Jordan about their first date, then their first anniversary. She talks about Matt with the resignation of someone who has lost all hope. Jordan’s content to stand and listen while she lets it all out. She thinks the tension in Harriet’s eyes slowly morphs into relief as she talks about the first breakup, then the second, and reiterates why they’ll never _really_ work like a couple ought to.

 

Then it goes one am and the night gets colder and Jordan cannot keep ignoring her phone. She knows this roof can’t be a man-free haven for much longer. So when Harriet finishes with a sigh and thanks her for her friendship and support, Jordan let’s herself have on more moment of peace. She lifts Harriet’s chin with her finger, tilting her face up from where she had been staring at the ground, and kisses her softly but firmly on the lips. Harriet is still, but she doesn’t pull away, much to Jordan’s surprise, just stands and let’s Jordan linger, long enough to perhaps pass friendly, but not enough to draw scrutiny.

 

Then she pulls away and the moment’s over and Harriet looks mildly alarmed, but stays close and stares at Jordan, her cheeks slightly flushed.

 

“Wrap party?”

 

“Yep.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Harry, what’s up? You seem a little distracted.”

 

She looks over at Simon, who has a drink in one hand and the other on the ass of a girl he met five minutes before.

 

“Oh. Nothing.” _I’m a good Christian girl being reduced to a stereotype_ “Me and Matt’s anniversary, that’s all.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

“It’s cool.”

 

“Well I mean, if you want me to take your mind off it…”

 

Harriet laughs and shakes her head. The girl on his arm looks briefly disgusted.

 

“You know, I’m just gonna leave. See you tomorrow?”

 

-0-0-0-

 

Jordan is scared that she over-stepped boundaries, even though it didn’t feel like she was stepping in any direction.

 

She stopped by the studio to see if Harriet was around, to see if Harriet was ok, and ended up arguing with Danny about celebrity guests and topical sketches and the fact that Matt has _definitely_ used that joke before and it’s all a little overwhelming, especially when he _let’s her win._

 

She’s in _big_ trouble.

 

“Lunch?”

 

Jordan’s heart leaps into her throat. She’s standing there with an entirely innocent expression, looking entirely relaxed and phlegmatic and Jordan can’t stop the small smile.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Where’s Matt?”

 

Tom laughs nervously. “With that dancer girl of his.”

 

“Does Harriet know?”

 

“Yeah she’s over there. I better warn you, she’s had a lot to drink and is about one tequila sunrise away from calling Luke, which she’s been threatening to do all night.”

 

“I’d better go and make sure she doesn’t.”

 

Harriet sits at the bar and Jordan watches her finish off her margarita. Her little red dress has slipped up her thigh from the way she sits and there’s a fresh coat of mascara on long lashes.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Jordan orders herself a drink, although she’s perhaps had enough too.

 

“Fuck him, Harry.”

 

“No thanks. He has someone new for that now.”

 

Jordan graces the statement with a half-hearted chuckle.

 

“I can’t believe Darren gave you his number.”

 

“I can’t believe he’d give _anyone_ his number when he was dating Harriet Hayes.”

 

That makes her smile into her empty glass. For someone so holy and genuinely compassionate, the woman has an ego, Jordan knows.

 

“And now this article has me being attacked in the street.”

 

“It’ll blow over. Just don’t picket any Pride marches.”

 

“I wouldn’t.”

 

“I know.”

 

Because Harriet Hayes is delusional in her faith and highly self-absorbed, but she isn’t cruel.

 

And her self-esteem has taken a number of pretty hard kicks recently.

 

“Listen. We’re going to protect you. The network will stand behind you. _I_ will support you, as long as you don’t start Bible bashing on air.”

 

“I let ‘Crazy Christians’ get through, didn’t I?”

 

“I’ll take that as a promise then.”

 

The music thuds around them and Jordan’s head feels fuzzy now.

 

“I wish we were back on the roof.”

 

Jordan gives the blonde a sideways glance.

 

“Why?”

 

Harriet’s smile is a little lopsided; she’s pretty wasted at this point.

 

“I don’t know, I like talking to you. You make sense. I don’t constantly feel on the verge of an argument.”

 

“We’re talking now.”

 

“Yeah well it’s too hot in here.”

 

Jordan stands and offers a hand. “C’mon. Let’s get some air.”

 

They manage to slip out the back without drawing much attention to themselves. Harriet accepted her hand, but then hangs onto it, letting herself be led outside into the heavy LA night. The yellow glow of streetlights illuminates the diamonds in her ears and the tones in her hair, brushing along the contours of her face and throwing her elegant neck into shadow. She looks haunting and memorable and vulnerable and _beautiful_ , and _God_ Matt Albie is a fool.

 

“Better?”

 

“Better.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You know I’m super needy right now.”

 

“I gathered.”

 

“So I’ll probably try to call an ex or either slap Matt or get back together with him.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Don’t let me do any of that.”

 

“I figured you can’t hurt anybody out here.”

 

“I could hurt you.”

 

“I’d like to see you try, Hayes. I’m made of tougher stuff.”

 

“I’m not angry at you. I don’t want to destroy your show.”

 

“You help make my show.”

 

“I know but it’s so difficult with _him_ around.”

 

“Is that why we keep having lunch together? To get you away from Matt?”

 

“No.”

 

“You sure? I don’t want to be a distraction.”

 

“I’m sure. You and Matt are in completely different categories in my mind.”

 

“Is that a good thing?”

 

Harriet takes a step closer. The sound her heel makes on the paving stone echoes in the quiet. Jordan doesn’t move.

 

“Definitely.” She says quietly.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Jordan whispers back, but her eyes aren’t on Harriet’s anymore, rather an inch down or so.

 

_Well, this is unexpected…_

 

“You said I couldn’t hurt you.”

 

“I said I’d like to see you try. Go ahead; try. I think I’ll enjoy it.”

 

Even through the alcohol-blurred haze, Harriet picks up on the connotations. There is something supremely satisfying about the pious little Christian girl leaning forwards and kissing Jordan McDeere, only this time they’re not sober and not thinking.

 

Jordan’s hand slips into Harriet’s hair as her own fall to the president’s neat waist. The kiss isn’t innocent or chaste or supportive or friendly; it’s desperate and drunk and hot and open-mouthed and Jordan pushes Harriet back against the bricks of the building and presses their bodies together. Harriet tastes like victory and tequila and when Jordan’s teeth graze her bottom lip she gasps in a way that ironically sounds like a prayer.

 

As Jordan’s hands are creeping up Harriet’s ribcage, the handle of the door twists noisily and Jordan breaks away abruptly. Danny pokes his head out into the street.

 

“Oh! There you two are! We’ve been looking.”

 

Harriet is still leaning in stunned silence against the wall and Jordan’s breathing is laboured. She hopes this looks like two very drunk friends just having a rest from the wrap party, and not like the president of the network and the apparently homophobic star actress were making out like horny teenagers in what is effectively a back alley.

 

“Harriet needed some air.”

 

The blonde manages a nod and a smile and Danny looks pacified.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine. I think I’m gonna take off, I’ve had a lot to drink.” Says Harriet, voice wavering a little.

 

“Ok.” He glances at Jordan. She reads in his gaze that this is a relief for him. She suspects it has something to do with Matt and the dancer.

 

He wishes them goodnight then disappears. Jordan prepares to re-enter.

 

“Are you gonna be ok going home?”

 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” She’s still leaning against the wall, but pushes herself upright.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

She opens the door and almost walks through it.

 

“Do you wanna come home with me?”

 

_Did she just hear that right?_

“Huh?”

 

“I mean, if I’m going, I’d like you to come with me.”

 

Harriet Hayes is obviously drunk off her head and probably very angry with Matt. But an invitation home is not so they can sit and gush about boys, Jordan suspects.

 

She shouldn’t do this. It’s a terrible idea. It would be taking advantage. And Harriet’s the only close friend she has around here.

 

“Sure. I’d love to.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

The radio in the cab is heavy with static and the driver is evidently unaware of the importance/fame of the two people in the back of his car.

 

Harriet’s smile is soft and peaceful as she leans her head on Jordan’s shoulder. They don’t talk, but somewhere along the trip, Harriet tilts her chin up and softly kisses Jordan’s neck. Jordan is almost unaware of moving her hand to Harriet’s thigh, but she grips harder as more kisses are pressed against her throat.

 

“Harry –“

 

“Please don’t.” Comes the quiet response as lips and teeth gently graze Jordan’s pulse point.

 

She thinks she mutters a quick prayer.

 

-0-0-0-

 

She’s never been in Harriet’s apartment before, she notes as her jacket is pulled off her. It’s calming neutral colours, and rather unremarkable in its stylishness. In fact, it’s so modern, the crucifix on the wall looks very out of place.

 

Her focus doesn’t stay on the interior decoration for long.

 

She’s drunk, but she’s not so drunk that she’s forgotten where she is and _who_ she’s with. She doesn’t think Harriet will go through with this; it goes against everything she stands for, and stands for _firmly_.

 

But she’s barely been in the apartment five seconds before the actress has kicked the door shut and is kissing her again, tongues tangling almost aggressively.

 

Jordan knows the consequences, but she wouldn’t lie to herself and say it isn’t horrible tempting. And she thinks about Matt talking closely with the dancer who he’s dating _purely_ to annoy his ex and she thinks about Danny and his sweet smile and suffocating kindness and she’s too drunk for this. She wants to be a little reckless.

 

And so she reaches for the zip of Harriet’s dress.

 

-0-0-0-

 

She wakes before Harriet. Her bed is huge and she feels swallowed by all the feather pillows. Her hair is loose, her mouth is dry, and her body is humming quite wonderfully. On closer inspection she isn’t wearing anything. And it looks like Harriet isn’t either.

 

Despite feeling that she doesn’t have much of a hangover, it takes a few minutes for the night before to come back to her. She was never away from Harriet’s skin for more than a few seconds while they undressed. If she thought the blonde looked lovely in her little red dress, it was nothing compared to the sight of her out of it.

_That’s a lot of lace for a Christian girl…_

On the subject, she remembers Harriet’s eyes drifting to the crucifix on the wall as Jordan kissed her way down a flat stomach, but if she’d had any doubts, they were short lived. If she recalls correctly, she’d taken the Lord’s name in vain more than once last night.

 

She’d taken great pleasure in messing those perfect curls, but the dishevelled look worked as well, and there wasn’t an _inch_ of this infuriating woman that wasn’t soft like silk. She smelt of expensive perfume and cigarette smoke from the alley, and they hadn’t said a word to each other, simply smothered any hesitation with desperate lips and increasingly bold touches.

 

Harriet sleeps curled in on herself. She’s facing Jordan and her mascara is a little smudged but the woman appears to be breathtaking 24/7. The thought that she isn’t the most beautiful woman in the room might’ve annoyed Jordan on some shallow subconscious human level, if she hadn’t been fucking the most beautiful woman in the room until she cried her name into the night like it was holy.

 

A while later, when Harriet stirs, Jordan has slipped into her underwear and sits up in bed against the headboard, scrolling through her phone. Harriet moans softly into the pillow then blinks dark eyes open, focussing on her bedfellow.

 

It takes her a moment, then she remembers.

 

Their eyes meet for a long moment, then Harriet breathes out a short burst of laughter and rolls onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Boy, they won’t know _what_ to think.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

Harriet is surprisingly shameless. She collects her clothes from the floor without a glimmer of embarrassment and when she turns round to catch Jordan admiring the view of all that creamy skin she simply raises an eyebrow and smirks to herself.

 

One shower and a lot of confused mental debate later and Jordan sips at her coffee as Harriet makes breakfast. Jordan isn’t hungry; her stomach is twisting in a way that isn’t necessarily uncomfortable. The “morning after” feeling comes full force as her and Harriet discuss work and men and hobbies while obediently avoiding the elephant in the room. Jordan finishes her coffee and pulls on her jacket, announcing her need to get going.

 

When Harriet sees her out, she decides to broach the subject.

 

“I’ll see you later then.”

 

“Yep! See ya!”

 

“Harry?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We had sex.”

 

“Yeah. It was great.”

 

“That’s not an issue?”

 

“Hmm…no. I don’t think so. Funny that, isn’t it?”

 

“I just figured, because of…”

 

“My religion? The whole ‘Harriet’s a homophobe’ thing? Yeah, you’d think it would be a problem but evidently not. I’m not homophobic.”

 

_Yeah you’ve proved that._

“Ok well, cool. Thanks.”

 

She bites her lip and it’s terribly endearing and her little Virgin Mary statue on her fireplace peeps over her shoulder in a way that is really ironic.

 

“Thank _you_. I’ll see you later.”

 

Jordan nods and her smile grows. Harriet pulls her into a quick, unexpected kiss and Jordan pats her ass as she turns to go back inside.

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Hey what on _earth_ have you done to Harriet?”

 

Jordan turns away from Danny to rearrange the unopened letters on her desk and honestly who sends _letters_ anymore?

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Ever since you talked to her outside during the wrap party she’s been…different.”

 

“How so?”

 

“She hasn’t argued with Matt once in the last two days. She’s been…cooperative and…nice…”

 

“She’s always nice.”

 

“Yes, but an easy kind of nice.”

 

“Look, I think you might be clutching at straws here. Maybe nothing has changed with Harriet and her and Matt are simply working things through.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“What?”

 

“They’re sleeping together again! That’s the only explanation!”

 

“Doesn’t that usually result in _more_ arguments?”

 

“Damn, you’re right. Well I’m stumped then. Are you sure you didn’t say anything to her?”

 

“Hey, I was drunk, I can’t remember exactly what I said. But no, nothing _major_ , but I have suggested that cooperation between those two would be valuable.”

 

“Then you’ve somehow got her to listen to you. Congratulations, you’ve cracked Harriet Hayes. What is your secret?”

 

“I convinced her I’m Christ incarnate.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes as he leaves her office.

 

-0-0-0-

 

The next time they go for lunch is a little tense. Well, it’s tense until Jordan says:

 

“This isn’t a date, right?”

 

And Harriet laughs and shakes her head and the air is cleared and they are suddenly just two friends getting lunch and everything is simpler.

 

Jordan likes it this way.

 

Even though Harriet will every now and then give her a look that is more than likely unintentional that speaks of a myriad of colourful thoughts and memories playing behind dark eyes. Even when Harriet licks ketchup off her fingers and Jordan’s mouth goes momentarily dry.

 

Just sex. Just once. That’s fine with her: she isn’t looking for a relationship and she’s more than satisfied with their easy and rather enjoyable friendship to go ruining it now.

 

The situation is settled: just friends. They’re never to speak of it. Jordan will have to deal with only gaining satisfaction herself when a stranger asks why Harriet has a problem with same-sex relationships.

 

And she thinks that’s enough for her.

 

-0-0-0-

 

It takes about a week of not addressing the tension for it to casually overflow. And Harriet’s hands are everywhere while Jordan’s slowly push up her skirt and Jordan realises that kissing Harriet is an effective form of stress relief. It unties the knot in her stomach then ties it again in a far more preferable way. The small noises she makes against Jordan’s mouth and the way she can feel every muscle in her thighs tense as her hand finds its way between them makes her immune to the situation’s outcomes for now. The dressing room isn’t an ideal location, but at least the door is locked.

 

“Harry…” It’s difficult to breathe, let alone speak. “Harry this is such a bad idea…”

 

She makes a sound of agreement that turns into a moan, pulling Jordan closer and nodding as lips fall to her throat.

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Have you read the set list?”

 

“No.”

 

“Have you spoken to Matt at all about the Halloween sketch?”

 

“Yes, but as he’s the writer, I’m leaving it to him.”

 

“Have you been down to talk to the new costume guy?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Did you stay at Harriet’s after the wrap party last week?”

 

Jordan pauses and frowns.

 

“What makes you ask that?”

 

Danny shrugs. “The press guy says someone took a picture of you leaving her apartment the morning after.”

 

“Yes. I did stay over. I went home with her. You saw the state she was in.”

 

Danny nods and sits heavily in the chair in front of her desk. He rubs at his face. Jordan starts rifling through her filing cabinet. Her pulse is racing in a surprisingly irritating manner.

 

“You know what they’re gonna say about this?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It’s just one picture, but you know what the press are like. All this stuff about Harriet at the moment, they’re gonna blow it way out of proportion.”

 

Jordan turns to face him, brows drawn together.

 

“We can probably retaliate if we need to, or rebut, but I don’t think it will be that much of an issue. Even idiots aren’t gonna believe something as ridiculous as ‘homophobic’ Christian Harriet Hayes and the president of NBS sleeping together. I think we’re safe, but be on your guard.”

 

Something in his casual dismissal irks Jordan even further. She has no reason to be defensive; it was a moment of weakness and a bizarre one at that, but she finds that suddenly she isn’t so afraid of judgement anymore.

 

“It might help if you think about it. It will make people hate her less if there’s evidence that she isn’t homophobic.” She offers.

 

Danny laughs to himself and shakes his head. “I think it would only help if it was true.”

 

Jordan lets silence fall.

 

“It is true.” She says casually, lightly, without looking at him.

 

He looks like he’s going to laugh, and then narrows his eyes as her face remains straight, the smile falling from his mouth.

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

He exhales heavily and looks at her for a moment. There’s disbelief written all across his face. Not really surprise, just disbelief.

 

“You slept with Harriet Hayes?”

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“I…didn’t know you were bisexual.”

 

_Me. He asked after me first. His first thought went to my sexuality and not the fact that Harriet Hayes slept with a woman._

“You never asked.”

 

He leans back in his chair, his attention somewhere else entirely, thinking hard.

 

“I knew you two were getting closer, but…”

 

Jordan shrugs. “It just sort of happened. We agreed it’s nothing serious.”

 

“Harriet had no problem with it?”

 

“No. Not at all from what I remember. She invited me home.” She says, her tone lifting to something slightly accusatory.

 

He processes this. “Wait, what exactly –“

 

“She was sad and drunk and I’m her friend. She kissed me, I kissed her, we went back to hers and had sex. What’s confusing there?”

 

Danny shakes his head. “Nothing, I suppose…it’s just a bit of a shock…”

 

“Understandable, I suppose. Harriet doesn’t want anyone to know but if there’s photos I figured you could help figure out how to play this.”

 

Danny thinks. Jordan carries on with her work around him. She’s too busy for this. _It isn’t like she’s trying to run a national television network or anything._

“Harriet I suppose is worried about her rep with the Crazy Christians?”

 

“’Women United Through Faith’, I believe. They’re unlikely to take the news well, considering they’re heralding her as a figurehead.”

 

“Ok so we don’t go public. We keep it quiet and just fight this little battle the way we were before.”

 

“I’d rather keep my private life private, if that’s ok.” She deadpans.

 

Danny is silent; never a good sign.

 

“Would you have told me? If there wasn’t photo evidence?”

 

“That I stayed at Harriet’s? If it came up in conversation, yes.”

 

“No. The other thing.”

 

“No. I don’t feel the need to inform you of every amorous encounter I have.”

 

She backtracks slightly as she processes what she said.

 

“I’m not ashamed. I don’t regret it. I just don’t think it’s appropriate for the work place. Even with you, who I consider a friend. No, Harriet wanted to keep it quiet, but ultimately I don’t think she’ll be that upset. It was an experience I’m glad I had, and that’s all. No need to make a big deal out of it.”

 

“Got it. Sorry.” But she reads it in his facial expression; _it’s a big deal for me._

-0-0-0-

 

“I don’t think your source is particularly reliable.”

 

Simon raises his hands in mock surrender. “Hey, I never said it was. I just said with all this stress about the prop department and the ratings, Danny Tripp has never looked so down. It’s Jordan.”

 

Tom looks unconvinced. “Where did you get this from?”

 

“Everyone with a brain cell can figure out he likes her. He follows her around like a puppy, with the eyes to match. The show is doing ok; it _must_ be Jordan. I’m telling you, she slept with someone he works with. It’s the only explanation. Maybe even Matt, I don’t know!”

 

“You seem to be fairly narrow-minded in the ways of human emotion.” Harriet chimes in, cradling her hot mug of tea as she sits next to Tom on the couch.

 

“I may not have much experience with love, but it must be true. Jordan screwed someone else, and Danny’s mad. She might even be in love with this other guy. I don’t know, but that’s the only reason Danny Tripp would have to be upset that he’d be too ashamed to tell us.”

 

“I think you’re jumping to conclusions.” She says, hiding behind her mug as she drinks.

 

“Well I guess we’ll see. It’ll come to light soon. Nothing stays secret around here for long; too much of a tense atmosphere, the walls are too thin.”

 

His words reverberate round Harriet’s head.

 

-0-0-0-

 

“You slept with Jordan.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You… _had sex_ …with Jordan McDeere…”

 

“I did.”

 

“ _Harriet_?! What the _hell_?!”

 

“What? Like all of a sudden I have to ask your _permission_?!”

 

“Um, _no_ , it isn’t that! Out of all the people I expect you to get back at me with, _she_ is bottom of the list.”

 

“I wasn’t _getting back at you_ , you arrogant ass! I slept with her because I _wanted to_ ; that’s all! And why would she be bottom of the list; she’s _gorgeous_!”

 

“Because she’s a _she_?!”

 

“Oh _right_. You’re worried I’m gay, it that it?!”

 

“No, I know you’re not, that’s why! When have you _ever_ shown any interest in women?!”

 

“What does it matter? It’s none of your business! I can sleep with who I want, we aren’t dating anymore!”

 

“And _Jordan McDeere_?! What were you thinking?!”

 

“I was thinking that she’s a beautiful woman who offered me a little escape?! I was thinking that I am in control of my own body and I don’t need to be packaged and labelled by narrow-minded idiots like you?! I was thinking that I was drunk and horny and I invited her home and I _enjoyed_ it?! I’m allowed to make my own decisions, and I stand by that one.”

 

Matt looks like he just shook the hand that’s slapped him across the face.

 

“Harriet…I know things have been messy between us, and I know you want to distance yourself as much as possible, but this is definitely not the right way to go about it. Your confusion could get you into serious trouble, since you’ve picked a partner with power.”

 

Harriet makes an exhausted sound and slips her purse over her shoulder. The crease of her eyebrows is little under disgusted.

 

“You know what, Matt? I know I can be egotistical, but I suppose that’s why we matched pretty well for a while. _This isn’t about you,_ Matt Albie. As hard as it is to believe, sometimes I sleep with people because I want to, and sometimes I do things with no ulterior motive regarding you. This will not be an issue, and if it is it won’t be one that concerns you. Stay out of my business, and try to come to terms with the fact that after you, I lost my qualms entirely about being with a woman.”

 

She smiles sweetly at him before gliding out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

-0-0-0-

 

“So they both know?”

 

“Yep. It won’t take long for it to spread I don’t think.”

 

Harriet surprises her by laughing, as if she’s genuinely amused.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“You. This. Us.” Harriet giggles happily. “It’s mixed things up a bit. God, Women United Through Faith are gonna _hate_ me…”

 

Jordan grins. “That was always the aim.”

 

Harriet shakes her head and smiles softly at the other woman. “So it isn’t public yet?”

 

“No. Probably will be soon though.”

 

Harriet nods and sighs.

 

“Are you ok? We’ll try everything in our power to stop it.”

 

Harriet goes back to tidying her dressing table. “You know, I don’t think I really care.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“No.” A pile of makeup wipes is brushed into the trashcan below. “Not really. I’m not ashamed.”

 

“Me neither. We make a hot couple.”

 

Harriet smirks over her shoulder. “Yeah we do.”

 

“And I’m sorry about the second time…and the third…”

 

Harriet waves her hand dismissively. “I’m not. I was every bit as much to blame as you. I like having sex with you, and I honestly couldn’t have seen _that_ coming. Ever.”

 

_Me neither._

 

Jordan rolls her eyes and stands, preparing to return to her desk and no doubt another angry memo from her boss. She thought the whole idea of this promotion meant she wouldn’t _have_ a boss.

 

“So, to sum up; you don’t really mind the truth getting out, you think it’s amusing, and you like having sex with me.”

 

“Yep. Make sure you shut the door properly, I don’t want any more partially clothed incidents.”

 

“Too bad.”

 

There’s that smirk again.

 

“This isn’t over, is it?” Jordan asks.

 

“I hope not.”

 

“So we’ll take is slow? Like, _really_ , slow?”

 

“I’m not sure I’m ready for a girlfriend _just_ yet, but if you mean I’ll carry on fucking you then yes, I’d love that. We’ll see what happens. You’re nowhere near as difficult to be around as a guy. Honestly I always questioned if it was worth the effort.”

 

Jordan smiles again. “I like the sound of that deal.”

 

Harriet blushes slightly, prettily, pretending to pull the hair out of her hairbrush.

 

“So I’ll see you for lunch?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Don’t let them get you down, Harry.”

 

“They couldn’t if they tried.”

 

Jordan nods and leaves the room, making sure to shut the door carefully behind her.

 

On each side of the door, they grin like idiots.


End file.
